duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Changeling Guidelines
Changeling in Dusk is a pretty open game. Character applications are approved on a case-by-case basis, and a lot of things will fly with explanation. Below, you'll find a more detailed list of how I view Character types, Backgrounds, and Arts when it comes to sheet approval. Aspects of this list are written with the most common character type, Kithain, in mind. Some of these restrictions may not apply (or may be stricter) when it comes to other types. If anything begins to stand out as off-limits for other types, it will be added to the corresponding section of the page. Rules regarding crossover characters, however, can be found on the Changeling Crossover Characters page. It's important to note that there is only one true rule to Changeling character applications, if it makes sense for the character and the setting, I will not say no. *'Open' items are just that. You don't need to do anything special to take these on a character. *'Restricted' items need explanation. They need a reason to be on a character's sheet or in the Dusk setting. These aren't "prior approval" per se. You will not need to run these by me first. Just write what you're doing and why in the notes or history. *'ST Approval Only '''items need prior approval'.' These are things that I will need to work with a player to adapt properly. These items require a great deal of extra work to get full approval. But everyone is welcome to try. *'Banned''' items simply do not fit the setting and will not be allowed. *Over time, items may also become Capped. Such caps will include either a limit per player, or limit in the room overall. A note on Restricted and ST Approvals. I tend to limit these to players I feel grasp the game and can be responsible with what they're given, which is a great number of players. A good way to prove system competence and understanding is to make a "by-the-book" core character at base level and get them involved in some play. This is the same philosophy that I use for advanced characters. Character Types *[[Kithain Character Creation|'Kithain/Gallain']] **Open Approval: Boggan, Clurichaun, Eshu, Nocker, Piskey, Pooka, Redcap, Satyr, Sluagh, Troll. **Restricted Approval: Sidhe, Selkies **Banned: Merfolk, Ganconer, Bean Sidhe, Lost Ones, Ghille Dhu, Oba, River Hags *[[Kinain Character Creation|'Kinain']] **Open Approval *[[Chimera Character Creation|'Chimera']] **Open Approval: Sentient Companions (up to 30 points). **Restricted Approval: Sentient Companions (above 30 points). Independent Chimera (these characters will start at 50 points). *'Thallain '(Note: Thallain follow Kithain creation rules, with one exception; they take two Unseelie Legacies and may never go Seelie.) **Restricted Approval: Aithu, Beasties, Boggarts, Bogies, Goblins, Ogres, Spriggans **Banned: Murdhuacha *[[Denizen Character Creation|'Adhene/"Denizens"']] **Restricted Approval: Acheri, Aonides, Fir-bholg, Fuath, Keremet, Moirae, Naraka *[[Dauntain Character Creation|'Dauntain']] **Restricted Approval: Apostates, Black Magicians, The Cursed, The Lost, Nihilists, Typhoids *[[Nunnehi Character Creation|'Nunnehi']] **Restricted Approval: Canotili, Tunghat, Kachinas, Surems, Water Babies, Numuzo-ho, May-may-gway-shi, Thought-Crafters, Rock Giants, Nanehi, Yunwi Amai'yine'hi, Yunwi Tsundsi, Pu'gwis, Inuas *'Inanimae' **Banned *'Hsien' **Banned *'Menehune' **Banned House Affiliations *'Sidhe Characters' **Open Approval *'Commoner Kiths' **Restricted Approval: Dougal, Eiluned, Fiona, Gwydion, Liam, Ailil, Leanhaun, Scathach, Balor, Daireann **ST Approval Only: Aesin, Beaumayn, Varich Backgrounds There are a vast number of Backgrounds that can apply to Changeling venue characters. All Backgrounds require explanation. Restricted Approval Backgrounds require greater justification, while unlisted Changeling venue Backgrounds are more common. This list, like everything on this page, is subject to change. *Restricted Approval: Influence 1-3, Patron 1-3, Remembrance 4+, Retinue 1-3, Status 1-3, Title 1-3 (Commoners), Title 4+ (Sidhe) *ST Approval Only: Holdings, Influence 4+, Patron 4+, Retinue 4+, Status 4+, Title 4+ (Commoners), Trod *Type Specific: Ceremonial Tattoo (Eshu - Restricted), Orisha Bond (Eshu - Restricted), Prestige (Shadow Court - 1-3 Open, 4+ ST Approval), Rarity Factor (Required for all Pooka), Royal Lineage (Eshu - Restricted), Scathach Mastery (Scathach - 1-3 Open, 4 Restricted, 5+ ST Approval Only), Warren (Boggan - Open) Powers and Abilities *'Arts' **Open Approval: Chicanery, Dream-Craft, Legerdemain, Metamorphosis, Primal, Pyretics, Soothsay, Wayfare **Restricted Approval: Aphrodisia (Satyr), Autumn Way (Adhene) Chronos (Sidhe), Contempt (Shadow Court), Delusion (Shadow Court), Discord (Adhene), Infusion (Nocker), Kryos (Troll), Naming (Crystal Circle), Oneiromancy (Adhene), Skycraft, Spirit Link (Nunnehi), Sovereign (Sidhe), Tale Craft (Eshu) **ST Approval Only: Reclamation Note: Restricted Arts can be taught to members of other Kiths/Groups under special circumstances. These Arts must be taught in character. Characters outside of the Kiths or groups listed above cannot start play with these Arts without ST approval. *'Agendas' **'Open Approval Merits and Flaws There are a vast number of Merits and Flaws that can apply to Changeling venue characters. Including those from other games (such as Hunter: the Reckoning). If you're unsure whether or not a merit is appropriate for the character or the game, don't hesitate to ask. You can also find customized Merits and Flaws for Dusk here. *'Merits **Requires Another PC: True Love, Werewolf/Vampire Companion, Guardian Angel **Restricted Approval: Jack-of-All-Trades, Boon, Iron Will, Self-Confident, Unbondable **ST Approval Only: Living Legend, Faerie Eternity, Regeneration, Boon of Fate *'Flaws' **Requires Another PC: Enemy, Infamous Mentor, Insane Mentor, Nemesis, Ward, Hunted **Restricted Approval: Chimerical Magnet **ST Approval Only: The Bard's Tongue **Banned: Knows Too Much, Oathtaken Category:Changeling Category:Merits Category:Flaws Category:Creation Category:House Rules Category:Merits & Flaws